lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Force Field
The''' Force Field''' is one of the powers of Chase Davenport, Taylor and Marcus Davenport's abilities. It protects the user from any force and most energy attacks, but can also contain an object or energy. It is also used in separating and protecting targets from anything outside the force field. It can be made into solid, tangible energy with the force of a blunt weapon. Users Chase Davenport: * His blue force field is shown first in Crush, Chop and Burn. * Over the seasons, his becomes more developed. * The first time he uses it, it is a solid blue orb that looks almost like it's made out of glass. * When he uses it in Smart and Smarter, it is a transparent, practically clear one with blue waves of electricity that look like lightning running through it. Marcus Davenport: *He uses it only in Bionic Showdown. * When he uses it for the first time, you don't actually see the field, he just reflects the ray Donald fires at him with his apparently bare hands. * His is green. * His is a big green half-circle which is large enough to reach from his head to his toe. Bionic Soldiers (Some members; possibly): * They have not been shown yet, except for Taylor, but it is still a strong possibility that it will turn out that they have this ability. Troy West: * He used it only in Bionic Action Hero. * His is blue. * It is transparent and on one side only. Taylor: * When Leo tried to escape the school in You Posted What?!?, she trapped him in a force field. Dr. Gao: * In Space Colony, Dr. Gao uses a red force field to protect himself from the others. Daniel Davenport: * He used it only in The Vanishing. * His is blue. * He probably doesn't actually have this ability, but replicated it from Chase or a bionic student. Protection The most common use for the force field is for protection. * In Crush, Chop and Burn, Chase uses it during training to protect against an energy ball thrown by Donald. * In Smart and Smarter, Chase uses it to protect himself against Adam's laser vision. * In Exoskeleton vs. Grandma, Chase uses it to protect against the robot exoskeleton. * In Bionic Showdown, Marcus uses it to protect himself from a ray shot by Donald. * In Taken, Chase uses it to protect Douglas against Krane. * In Sink or Swim, Chase uses it to protect himself from Adam's lasers. Attack It is often used for attack; and once is used for what could basically be considered attack since Chase launches it into the air. * In Smart and Smarter, Chase throws it at Adam. * In Speed Trapped, Chase and Adam launch it into the air to surround the runaway car Leo is in and stop it from going off a cliff into the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. Appearances Season 1 * Crush, Chop and Burn *Exoskeleton vs. Grandma *Smart and Smarter *Back From the Future Season 2 * Speed Trapped *Bionic Showdown Season 3 *Sink or Swim *Taken *You Posted What?!? Season 4 * Space Colony * The Vanishing Trivia * When the Force Field Ball is ready to be attacked, it looks similar to the Kamehameha wave attack from Dragon Ball. Category:Bionic Abilities